Missing
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Tantas dimensiones, tantas posibilidades, tantos finales, este es solo uno mas. Quizás Byakuran obtuvo algo más que la vida de Tsuna aquel día. Nunca decirse lo que pasa por sus cabezas, nunca rebelar lo que esta en sus corazones. Duele no saber.


**Nombre:** "Missing"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** NC-17.

**Parejas:** 6927.

**Género:** Angst y tragedia

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Yaoi, muerte de un personaje y mucha tristeza.

**Nota de la autora: **No se porque, pero cada vez que estoy escuchando música, parece que mi cerebro cobra vida propia y comienza a ideas tramas para fics, ya sea largos o cortos. Esta vez les traigo un pequeño one-shot.

Este one-shot sigue la línea que deje planteada con "Even in Death", pero no tienen ninguna relación el uno con el otro, este one-shot es otro final, otra posibilidad a lo que pudo haber pasado, como pudo haber terminado la familia Vongola en una de las tantas dimensiones.

Creo que me hizo mal ver tantos videos por NicoNico, por eso las opciones son millones, el mismo Byakuran lo dijo, miles de dimensiones, miles de posibilidades, y en todas ellas, el ganó.

Este one-shot, es solo otra opción, otro final, otra dimensión.

Por favor no me maten.

Lucy.

"**Missing"**

A veces, no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver su reflejo en el espejo cada mañana.

Los años habían pasado demasiado rápido.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido, muchas cosas habían cambiado y con ellas, las personas a su alrededor.

10 años.

Desvió la mirada de la ventana de su oficina, sus ojos castaños fueron a parar a una fotografía que pendía de una de las paredes cercanas, en esta aparecían todos sus guardianes y él.

**La familia Vongola.**

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al mirar con detalle aquella preciosa fotografía, paso la mirada por la pared, la que parecía una pared de recuerdos. Un montón de fotografías pendían de la pared, todas y cada una de ellas un recuerdo grabado en el tiempo, algunas eran de hace 10 años atrás, otras de hace solo un mes.

Había algunas en donde salía la familia Vongola a través del tiempo, desde que se habían conformado como tal, hasta ahora, en otras se podía ver a Kyoko y Haru, Ipin dando vueltas con Lambo, ambos de unos 10 años, después estaban los arcobalenos, como bebes y como adultos, la impredecible banda Kokuyo, con Chrome en medio y luego con ella y Mukuro como protagonistas de la fotografía, la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsuna solo se amplió ante todos los recuerdos que venían con cada una de estas fotografías.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya?

¿Cuántas cosas habían sucedido en el transcurso de todo este tiempo?

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola ahora se encontraba en completo control de la familia más poderosa en el mundo de la mafia. Sentado detrás del escritorio desde donde daba las órdenes que mantenían todo el mundo de la mafia en paz.

Una paz que no había sido fácil de conseguir, y que requería bastante trabajo mantener.

¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado?

Sonrió de medio lado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina. Desviando la mirada de las fotografías, clavó sus ojos en la entrada de la oficina.

_Pase – _exclamó, sabiendo que del otro lado la persona había escuchado la orden.

_Buenas tardes Vongola.- _era su guardián de la niebla.

**¿Guardián de la niebla ahora?**

Cuan curiosa parece ser su cabeza, cuando se encuentran trabajando, solo es su guardián. Tras las paredes de su habitación solo es Mukuro.

**Solo Mukuro.**

Las cosas realmente habían cambiado con el tiempo.

No recordaba muy bien como las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Solo podía recordar que después de haberle liberado de la prisión Vindice, las cosas entre ellos se habían dado, como imanes que inevitablemente se atraen, habían terminado acostándose y desde allí no se habían detenido.

**¿Qué es lo que había entre ellos?**

¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? **¿Amor?**

No, no amor…Entre ellos no había amor…

**¿O si?**

_¿Sucede algo? – _interrogó el castaño al mayor, el cual se acercó al escritorio a dejar unos papeles sobre este.

_El guardián de la tormenta dijo algo sobre una reunión._

_Cierto, la reunión con la familia Millefiore, por poco lo olvido – _le dijo el joven de cabello castaño soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras registraba los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio, incluyendo los que le acaba de traer su guardián de la niebla.

_¿Necesitas que te escolten?_

_No, Yamamoto me llevara, no hace falta._

Su relación era diferente…**extraña.**

No eran simple jefe y subordinado, aliados, amigos, compañeros.

**Era distinta la manera en la que se trataban.**

Ambos se deseaban, y de eso no quedaba duda alguna, les gustaba estar el uno con el otro, sentir sus pieles tocándose, sus manos acariciándose, pero…

¿Qué es lo que querían **sus corazones**?

¿Qué es lo que sentía **Tsuna **por Mukuro?

¿Qué es lo que sentía **Mukuro** por Tsuna?

Nunca palabras de cariño, nunca detalles románticos, su relación no se basaba en eso, muy por el contrario, el castaño sospechaba que todo esto era una forma de Mukuro de lograr sus objetivos, quizás era la única forma de poseer su cuerpo, quizás ya no buscaba poseerlo de aquella otra manera, pero…

¿Cómo saberlo?

¿Cómo saber que es lo que pasa por la cabeza del ilusionista?

Y dolía…

**Dolía** no saber.

Dolía como nunca nada había dolido en su vida.

_Entonces eso es todo. – _dijo Mukuro saliendo de la oficina, el joven jefe Vongola, no pudo evitar mirarle partir con algo de tristeza en sus ojos castaños.

No, no tristeza, intentaba decirse a si mismo. Pero ¿A quien engañaba? El no era un bastardo con un corazón de hielo como su guardián, el **sentía**. Con cada caricia, con cada beso fugaz.

Tsuna se había enamorado de Mukuro.

Y nunca se lo diría.

**Nunca.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

_¿Podríamos ignorar las preguntas innecesarias y comenzar con esto? – _dijo con la voz cargada de molestia, llevaba ya su buen rato sentado frente a ese escritorio blanco, mirando a ese par de ojos morados que le tenían con incesantes escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo…

**Algo no estaba bien**

_¿Por qué tan apurado Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿Te preocupa algo? – _le había dicho el albino del otro lado del escritorio, la oficina era realmente amplia, quizás debería ser hermosa, pero para Tsuna no lo era

La oficina era demasiado grande, demasiado vacía, enormes ventanales, del suelo al techo, de lado a lado, cortinas largas y blancas que acariciaban el suelo con delicadeza, todo tan vacío, tan blanco, tan…**nada**.

**Dios**. Tsuna tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto, uno muy malo.

¿Por qué le había dicho a Yamamoto que esperara afuera?

¿Por qué Byakuran le miraba de aquella manera?

¿Por qué la tasa frente a el parecía bailar en una nébula de colores?

Dios, **le habían drogado**.

Lo ultimo que vio, fue ese macabro par de ojos morados, y aquella sonrisa, esa sonrisa de victoria absoluta en los labios del albino.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Dónde esta Vongola? – _había preguntado Mukuro.

_Tenía la reunión Millefiore. – _respondió el guardián de la tormenta, sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando.

_¿Era hoy?_

_Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Le buscabas para algo?_

_No, nada importante. – _el mayor iba a salir de la oficina, cuando la voz del peliplateado le detuvo.

_Debería llegar mañana en la mañana._

_¿Mañana? - _¿Por qué mañana? No pudo evitar preguntarse el ilusionista.

_Si, dijo que se quedaría en la mansión Millefiore._

_¿Lo dijo el mismo?_

_No, llego un mensaje hace solo unos minutos atrás._

Un mal presentimiento comenzó a acomodarse en el fondo de su estomago, algo no estaba bien, Tsuna debería haber dado ese mensaje personalmente, esto era demasiado extraño.

El guardián de la niebla salió de la oficina del guardián de la tormenta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación del jefe Vongola, lo mejor seria esperarle allí.

Al momento de entran en aquella recamara que conocía tan bien como al dueño de ella, se sentó en el borde de la ventana, desde donde podía ver el reloj que pendía de una de las paredes.

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche.

_Esta será una larga espera._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando al fin abrió sus ojos se encontró con una oscuridad solo iluminada por unas velas. Estaba en una habitación desconocida, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado?

_Veo que has despertado. – _Esa voz.

_¿Byakuran?_

_¿Cómo te sientes Tsunayoshi-kun?_

_¿Dónde estoy? – _preguntó el castaño sentándose en la cama. ¿Cama? ¿Estaba en una cama?

**Dios, el mal presentimiento acababa de hacerse peor.**

_Estamos en mi recamara. – _le respondió el albino, el que se acercó al menor y se sentó en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de el, demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración cerca de su cuello. ¡Espera! ¡Realmente estaba respirando cerca de su cuello! Tsuna quiso apartarle, pero notó que sus manos estaban amarradas. ¿Cuándo le había amarrado? ¿Dónde estaban sus guantes? ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera esto?

_No puedo permitir que escapes, no cuando las cosas están por ponerse interesantes._

_¿Qué pretendes Byakuran? Es solo cosa de minutos para que mis guardianes estén aquí._

_No lo creo Vongola – _un algo en la voz de Byakuran le hizo temblar, el albino sabía algo, algo había hecho para evitar que eso sucediera.

_¿Qué has hecho?_

_Tus guardianes han sido informados de que llegaras tarde, ellos no te esperan, ellos no saben que estas aquí…- _pasó uno de sus pálidos dedos por el cuello de Tsuna, delineando el rostro de este, acariciando el cabello castaño – _A mí completa merced._

_Byakuran – _soltó el menor con voz peligrosa.

_No creas que puedes hacer algo –_ dijo el albino con voz amenazante – _Piensa en tu guardián de la lluvia - _¿Guardián de la lluvia? ¿Yamamoto? ¿Byakuran lo había capturado?

_¿Qué has hecho con Yamamoto-kun? – _inquirió el joven Vongola.

_Nada._ _Por ahora. – _le respondió el jefe de los Millefiore – _mientras cooperes, el estará bien._

_¿Lo estará? – _inquirió estrechando la mirada.

_Lo prometo –_ dijo Byakuran – _Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti._

Una peculiar sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel de ojos morados, y Tsuna tembló.

Tembló al saber que lo que sea que sucedería dentro de estas paredes nadie mas lo sabría, nadie podría detenerlo.

Lo más probable es que no saldría con vida de aquí.

¡Oh! Pero que razón tenía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los leves **sollozos**.

Una suave **risa**.

El sonido de **pasos**.

El **seguro** de un arma siendo sacado.

Un **suspiro**.

_¿Te arrepientes de algo Vongola? – _resonó la voz del albino en aquella macabra habitación, la cual estaba llena de olor a sangre.

_Si. – _soltó el castaño con la voz trabajada, cansada, rendida.

_No pensé que dirías eso. – _dijo el albino con completa sorpresa – _Pensaba que el gran jefe Vongola, no sentía arrepentimientos, ni dudas, ni incertidumbres… - _Byakuran soltó una fría risa – _Vamos Tsunayoshi-kun, dime… ¿De que te arrepientes?_

_**Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho a Mukuro que lo amaba. Me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo hecho.**_

_No te preocupes Vongola, quizás ellos te lloren….- _soltó Byakuran mientras dejaba el arma sobre el escritorio y se colocaba unos pantalones negros.

Tsuna yacía en la cama, apenas cubierto por una sabana blanca manchada de semen y sangre.

De entre sus piernas se deslizaba la evidencia de lo que había sucedido.

Tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, incluso algunos cortes provocados por un arma con filo.

Byakuran era un sádico. De eso podía estar seguro el castaño.

El albino seguía hablando. Tsuna había dejado de escucharle, su mente se había ido lejos, a un mundo lleno de recuerdos alegres, de recuerdos calidos.

Podía ver a Mukuro.

_**Mukuro…**_

**¿Mukuro lloraría su muerte?** Quizás nunca llegara a saberlo.

**¿Mukuro le extrañaría?** Tampoco lo sabría.

¿Qué **sentía** Mukuro por el? …

_**¡Dios, como dolía!**_

Todo su cuerpo ardía por todo lo que le había hecho Byakuran, pero su corazón parecía llorar, nunca sabría la verdad detrás de las acciones de Mukuro, ¿Cómo había podido compartir su cama con el ilusionista y nunca haber sabido lo que pasaba por su cabeza? O por su corazón.

_**¡Dios como se arrepentía de algunas cosas!**_

Si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas de manera diferente ¿Hubiese terminado igual? ¿En esta cama?, ¿En este estado?, ¿Al borde de la muerte?

Soltó una suave risa mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes se deslizaban por sus ojos castaños, los que poco a poco parecían perder su luz, su vida.

_No llores Vongola, acabas de darle al mundo un nuevo futuro – _le dijo el albino con voz impasible, acariciando con uno de sus dedos, el muslo descubierto del menor, sintiendo como su simple toque hacia temblar al castaño de manera involuntaria.

_No me dejes aquí – _fue lo único que dijo el castaño, sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, había perdido demasiada sangre…demasiada.

Comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo entumido, apenas y podía sentir sus piernas.

_No te preocupes, me encargare de que llegues a tu mansión – _le dijo con voz suave – _aunque no creo que les agrade ver como has quedado. – _volvió a reír ante sus propias palabras.

_Eres un bastardo._

_Lo se, pero por lo menos no soy como el bastardo que no te dijo lo que sentía por ti – _algo dentro de su pecho se oprimió ¿Qué sabia Byakuran de Mukuro? ¿Acaso sabia algo? ¿o estaba mintiendo?

_¿Qué?_

_No creas que no se lo que sucede Vongola. – _Tsuna pudo ver por entre sus ojos apenas abiertos la sonrisa de victoria en los labios del albino, lo cual solo le hizo sentir aun mas derrotado de lo que ya estaba.

_Eres un monstruo._

_¿Qué darías por saber lo que sentía tu querido guardián? ¿Querrías seguir viviendo?, aunque así lo quisieras no puedes, tu cuerpo esta llegando al limite…- _el albino se colocó de pie y tomó el arma que había dejado a un lado hace unos momentos atrás – _y vas a morir de todas maneras_

Mas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos castaños.

No quería escuchar más palabras.

No quería saber nada.

Quería morir con la cabeza llena de hermosos recuerdos, no sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía, no escuchando las dolorosas palabras mal intencionadas del jefe Millefiore.

Y tras eso…**un disparo.**

Es impresionante como algo tan pequeño como una bala puede hacer tanto daño.

Décimo Vongola murió por una bala directo al corazón.

Y aunque la bala no hubiese atravesado su pecho, toda la sangre que había perdido le habría matado de todas maneras.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Esta muerto._

Había dicho Yamamoto.

El guardián de la lluvia había despertado junto al cuerpo sin vida del que había sido su jefe y su mejor amigo.

Paso horas en estado de shock.

Aun ahora, en los brazos seguros de Gokudera, parecía no salir de la sorpresa, del estado de shock, de la dolorosa realidad.

Tsuna estaba muerto. Y el no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Lo más doloroso, había sido el estado en el que habían encontrado el cuerpo del jefe Vongola.

La evidencia de la sangre, de las heridas, de la violación.

Había sido demasiado, Gokudera no había soportado ver todo esto.

Mukuro había desaparecido detrás de la puerta, cayendo de rodillas en el pasillo.

_¡Mukuro-sama! – _la joven ilusionista se le acerco a paso rápido, arrodillándose junto a el.

_¿Cómo paso esto? ¿¡Cómo!_

_No lo se…no lo se – _fue lo único que pudo decir la joven antes de abrazar al mayor y escucharle delirar.

_Debí decirle…debí decirle._

"_**Debí decirle cuanto le amaba"**_

**FIN.**

**Nota de la autora: **Esto, lo escribí en unas pocas horas. Por Hades, me estoy odiando a mi misma por esto, pero la canción me la trajo esta idea, debía escribirla, por mas dolorosa que fuera.

Otra opción de cómo pudo haber muerto Tsuna.

Pobre Mukuro. Pobre de todos.

Soy realmente una mala persona.

Ojala me dejen comentarios para saber que les pareció esto.

Besos.

Lucy.


End file.
